


Who Asked Who?

by Barbllm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbllm/pseuds/Barbllm
Summary: I found a Tumblr blog revolving around episode 64 and Ed's proposal at the train station.  A commenter wrote, "Someone should write a fic about Ed and Winry arguing over who proposed first!"Okay, here you go.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Who Asked Who?

“Daddy, how did you ask Mommy to marry you?”

A flicker of a smile crossed Ed’s face as he remembered that day at the train station. “Well, I was leaving for the west to research alchemy, and your mom followed me to the train station to see me off.”

Beside him, Winry rolled her eyes. “He needed some last-minute instructions on auto-mail maintenance.”

“Yeah, and after that, the train arrived. So I got on the train…”

“I told him to make an appointment with me if he needed my help.” Winry smiled. “He said it was an equivalent exchange. He’d give me half, and I’d give him half of my life.”

“But then your mom said she’d give me her whole life,” Ed replied, leaning forward. Their daughter grinned. “So, your mom technically proposed to _me_.”

“What?” Winry didn’t realize her voice was that loud until she saw three pairs of eyes looking at her. One pair, in particular (topaz in color), were above a mouth curved in a devious grin. She leveled her gaze at her husband. “You proposed to _me_ , Ed.”

“That’s not how I remember it.” Ed leaned back confidently. “Offering your whole life to me? Now _that’s_ a proposal.”

“Then what, exactly, were you asking me?” Winry said, exasperated.

Ed stopped for a second, trying to gather his wits and thoughts. He’d been nervous as all hell talking to Winry, but he’d asked her—more or less—to be his partner.

“So, you guys don’t remember who proposed first?” Their son asked.

“I told you, your mom did. Besides that, she’d had a crush on me since we were kids.”

“Like you didn’t have one on me, too, Ed?” Winry folded her arms across her chest. “Come on, even Hawkeye could see…”

“Hawkeye has nothing to do with this!”

“Well, Ed,” Winry turned towards him on the couch, pleased to see a slight blush on his face. “If you had a crush on me, why didn’t you propose sooner?”

“Um, homunculi? The Promised Day?”

“Excuses, excuses.”

The two children exchanged confused looks as their parents grinned at each other. 

“If your dad hadn’t proposed to me,” Winry heard Ed blow out a frustrated breath, “I probably wouldn’t have said anything. And I probably would have regretted not telling him how I felt.”

Ed’s hand reached for hers, and their fingers intertwined.

“I guess I took my time,” Ed admitted, “but it was worth it.” He’d felt a bit happier, a bit more anxious about having admitted his feelings, shocked at how she responded, but also incredibly lucky.

“So that’s how your dad proposed,” Winry said as their daughter stood up and yawned.

“Except that your _mom_ was the one who proposed,” Ed teased.

I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Edward!”

"Let's go," their son said, standing up and gesturing to his younger sister. They took their dishes to the kitchen. After putting them in the sink, they walked back to the living room.

“Oh, no.” Their son spoke first.

‘Are Mommy and Daddy still arguing?” Their daughter asked.

“Worse.” Their son made a face. “They’re _kissing_.”


End file.
